


autumn and roads

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Amerika Utara pada musim gugur; Chanyeol dan Wendy bertualang dalam 25 cerita.





	1. toronto

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**001\. toronto; maple.**

“... _If someday, love is our only hope_....” Wendy bernyanyi pelan sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya tertarik sesekali karena Chanyeol yang sedang mengepang rambutnya. Rambut yang telah mencapai setengah punggung itu baru saja dicatnya menjadi warna cokelat _auburn_ , dan menurutnya Chanyeol _terlalu_ suka warna itu, sehingga lelaki itu sering sekali memainkan rambutnya. Apalagi mengepang seperti ini, di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, dengan barang-barang yang harus dipak yang masih berantakan di sekitar mereka.

“... _Then we’ll be happier ... happier than ever_....”

Wendy menoleh, dan Chanyeol nyengir di balik punggungnya. “Sebentar lagi selesai,” ucap pria itu.

“Baguslah ... tapi maksudku bukan itu?”

“Hm?”

“Kita memang benar-benar bisa main sambung lirik.” Wendy kembali menghadap depan, setelah diisyaratkan Chanyeol, agar kepangan itu tetap rapi. “Berarti di perjalanan ini nanti, kita tidak hanya bikin video untuk proyek kita.”

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi semakin cerah. “Boleh juga. Nanti kukumpulkan potongan liriknya.” Chanyeol lalu mengikat bagian bawah kepangannya dengan karet gelang, lantas memandangi hasil karyanya dengan bangga. “Lalu kita buat _mixtape_ bersama.”

“Woohow! Ide bagus!” Wendy bertepuk tangan. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. “Buat jurnal khusus liriknya. Nanti aku akan menghiasnya!”

“Tentu.” Chanyeol mencubit hidung Wendy sebentar, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyadari bahwa jendela kamar mereka masih terbuka separuhnya. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan jendela tersebut, menyadari bahwa halaman samping mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh daun-daun maple yang berserakan. Termasuk di bagian atas mobil 4WD mereka. Mereka tidak akan sempat membersihkan ini lagi, esok mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan akan setebal apa tumpukannya saat mereka pulang nanti.

Namun, siapa peduli? Ia menoleh pada Wendy yang kembali menyibukkan diri membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.


	2. ottawa

**002\. ottawa; street.**

Ottawa berhubungan dengan segala yang ‘pertama’ bagi Chanyeol.

Ini kota pertama Kanada yang ia datangi sesudah mengikat janji dengan Wendy. Kota tempat ia merasakan musim dingin Amerika Utara yang pertama, kota tempat ia mencoba banyak belajar tentang kehidupan baru, ketika mereka tinggal untuk sementara karena apartemen di Toronto untuk mereka tinggali sedang diperbaiki.

Dan kota ini juga menjadi titik pertama _trip_ mereka. Wendy menyetir lebih lama darinya dalam perjalanan dari Toronto, dan perempuan itu tidak tampak capek sama sekali saat mereka jalan-jalan di Pasar Byward, hanya beristirahat satu jam dari kedatangan mereka. Wendy bahkan menolak Chanyeol yang bermaksud membawakan tas gitar mereka selama berjalan-jalan.

“Papa mengajakku ke sini juga di minggu pertama kunjunganku ke Kanada,” dia bercerita sambil menjilat sebuah lolipop besar berwarna biru-putih, “aku masih sekolah waktu itu. Sebelum aku pindah ke Kanada.”

“Dan lolipop ini juga hadiah pertama dari Papa di Kanada?” tunjuk Chanyeol pada lolipop miliknya yang berwarna merah-putih. “Karena sepertinya kau memberiku hadiah-hadiah seperti yang Papa berikan padamu. Jalan-jalan di Ottawa, menyetirkan untukku.” Ia tersenyum lebar.

“Oh, Papa membelikanku benda yang lain. Tapi sama-sama benda yang manis.” Wendy nyengir. “Karena seorang Raja memberikan Putri hadiah terbaik yang berkesan, maka sang Putri ingin mencoba memberi hadiah yang berkesan pula pada Pangeran; karena Raja bilang cara terbaik membalas kebaikan adalah dengan berbuat baik pula pada orang lain.”

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar, langkahnya hampir berhenti. Wendy cuek saja, berjalan di area pasar dengan santainya. Matanya sesekali melirik orang-orang yang menjual karya seni, jajanan ringan, pakaian-pakaian, dan berbagai _booth_ berisi barang yang lucu-lucu.

Pria itu membiarkan Wendy beberapa langkah mendahuluinya. Ia mengamati tas gitar yang bergerak-gerak karena Wendy yang sesekali membuat langkah jenaka, pada rambutnya yang diikat ala kadarnya, tersampir ke bahu kanan. Pada banyak antingnya yang berkilat-kilat karena matahari.

Ottawa mungkin adalah sebuah album memori yang berkesan karena banyak hal _pertama_. Tapi yang jelas: ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Wendy itu seperti dongeng terbaik yang menjadi nyata dalam kehidupannya.


	3. montreal

**003\. montreal; car.**

Chanyeol masih memegang HP Wendy, mengamati foto-foto dan video yang mereka ambil selama di Ecomuseum Zoo barusan. Ada video beruang Kodiak yang tak henti-hetinya dikagumi Wendy, sampai-sampai perempuan itu mengambil banyak sekali videonya. Kemudian lynx, yang bulunya berwarna kelabu dan senada dengan kaos Wendy hari ini, sehingga dia mengambil banyak pula fotonya.

Awalnya, ke kebun binatang tersebut bukanlah salah satu tujuan. Chanyeol lebih berminat menuju ke Place de Arts, tapi karena ramalan cuaca di jalan keluar dari Montreal agak buruk jika mereka melakukan perjalanan malam hari hingga pagi setelah dari tempat tersebut, akhirnya mereka memperpanjang waktu menginap, dan memutuskan untuk keluar Montreal pada lewat tengah hari saja, setelah cuaca di luar sana cukup baik. Pagi harinya, Wendy langsung mengajak Chanyeol untuk mampir ke kebun binatang itu.

Foto terakhir adalah Wendy di samping logo kebun binatang tersebut, tak begitu jauh dari gerbangnya. Chanyeol bermaksud iseng, langsung menjadikan foto tersebut _homescreen_ HP Wendy. Ia cengar-cengir sendiri memandangi foto tersebut, sementara itu Wendy, yang sedang menyetir, cuek-cuek saja.

Perempuan itu mengeraskan volume lagu dari daftar putar yang mereka sepakati bersama ini, Love is on the Way milik Saigon Kick. Mereka telah keluar dari Montreal menuju destinasi berikutnya.

“ _Love is on the way_... _I can see it in your eyes_....”

Chanyeol mengikuti dengan suara yang pelan, ia tidak ingin mengganggu nyanyian solo Wendy, _let’s give it one more try tonight, baby_ ....

Wendy meliriknya, lalu tersenyum. “Nyanyi saja, jangan malu-malu.”

“Tidak. Nanti suaramu tenggelam.”

“Aku suka duet denganmu.”

Chanyeol tertawa, seakan-akan itu fakta baru. “ _Time of season, wipes the tears_.”

“ _No rhyme or reason, no more fears_.”

Lalu, mereka bernyanyi bersama, “ _All the dreaming, far behind. You are here now, everything’s alright_.”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, bukan untuk lagunya. _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja_. Seolah, dengan Wendy, ia bisa menemukan segala jenis kenyamanan dan keamanan.


	4. boston

**004\. boston; sweater.**

Beberapa tahun bersama Wendy, dan beberapa bulan tinggal bersamanya, Chanyeol kadang-kadang masih bertanya-tanya apa saja hal yang bisa membuat perempuan itu bahagia.

Chanyeol sudah mencatat sebagian di antaranya; misalnya, tanaman di bingkai jendela, aroma pewangi pakaian dengan bungkus ungu keemasan, lalu cat baru rumah mereka, pohon maple di komplek perumahan, dan udara musim panas Kanada. Namun, bagi Chanyeol, masih belum cukup. Ia yakin ada banyak hal yang harus ia ketahui selain itu.

Di hari pertama mereka di Boston, setelah beberapa hari mengadakan perjalanan ini (yang melewati berbagai macam cuaca musim gugur yang labil, pergantian menyetir yang entah sudah berapa kali), Wendy mengajaknya untuk menonton penampilan orkestra di Boston Symphony Orchestra. Chanyeol, sebagai seorang penggemar musik sejati yang setara dengan Wendy, tak pikir dua kali untuk menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa wajah Wendy saat menyaksikan orkestra malam itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat perempuan ini seantusias itu adalah di acara makan malam setelah upacara pernikahan, ketika menyaksikan teman-teman dekat dan keluarga dekatnya hadir mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Sesekali, di tengah-tengah pertunjukan, Wendy bercerita tentang grup orkestra yang dia ikuti selama bersekolah di Amerika atau Kanada. Tentang instrumen yang dia pegang, tentang guru-guru vokal dan pembimbing alat musiknya pada masa itu. Chanyeol menikmati cerita-cerita ringan itu, dan ekspresi semringah Wendy saat bercerita.

Ada beberapa hal kecil yang bisa membuat Wendy ceria, tapi untuk ekspresi seperti _itu_ , mungkin butuh hal-hal besar.

Setelah menonton orkestra, mereka jalan-jalan keluar lagi, ke area pertokoan Boston yang masih ramai meski sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Tampaknya, Wendy tak tertarik akan satu benda pun, meski pajangan-pajangan pada etalase sepanjang pertokoan tampak menggiurkan. Tas model terbaru, pakaian yang mengikuti tren dunia, boneka-boneka yang lucu, bunga-bunga yang masih segar. Perempuan itu cuma melihat-lihat sambil sesekali tersenyum atau menolak dengan halus tawaran para pemilik toko.

“Tidak mau sesuatu, Sayang?”

“Mm, hmmm.” Wendy menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. “Mungkin belum.”

“Mau pulang saja? Biar besok kita langsung lanjut.”

“Sebentar dulu. Kita lihat-lihat sampai ke ujung.”

Tak begitu lama setelah bicara seperti itu, Wendy tertarik pada sebuah _booth_. _Booth_ itu didekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan banyak tulisan dan _fairy lights_. Wendy mendahului Chanyeol menghampiri _booth_ tersebut, yang berada di depan sebuah kafe makanan khas Timur Tengah.

“... Jadi seluruh keuntungan akan disumbangkan?” tanya Wendy dengan antusias, ketika Chanyeol datang ke sisinya.

“Benar sekali,” jawab si penjual. “Silakan, Nona, Anda ingin memilih yang mana? Mohon maaf hanya tinggal sedikit, sudah banyak yang terjual.”

Mata Wendy menyapu seluruh isi _booth_. Barang-barangnya beragam, mulai dari baju, tas, buku-buku, aksesoris, dan barang-barang _preloved_ lainnya. Banyak keranjang barang sudah dalam keadaan kosong.

“Yang ini bagus.” Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah sweater yang digantung pada dinding _booth_. Berwarna putih dari benang rajut. “Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kau akan memerlukan sweater seperti ini sesekali.”

Wendy langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya, seperti ingin meraih benda itu, yang agak susah dijangkaunya karena letaknya cukup tinggi. Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya; Wendy terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang lucu. Dengan senang hati, pria itu mengambilkannya.

“Delapan puluh dolar, Tuan. Mohon maaf agak mahal karena temanku membelinya di sebuah kesempatan terbatas dari seorang perancang terkenal.”

Chanyeol mengeceknya dengan saksama. Dari label dan bahannya, dan pengalamannya di masa lalu sebagai model dan pelanggan beberapa merk dunia, ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu tidak bohong. “Tidak masalah,” tukas Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya. “Yang ini, Sayang?”

“Oke!” Wendy mengangguk cepat. “Aku akan membayar separuhnya! Supaya aku juga menyumbang.” Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah sambil membuka tas selempangnya. Dengan riang, ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

“Baiklah.” Si penjual menerima uang dari mereka berdua. “Perlu tas, Nona?”

“Oh, tidak perlu.” Wendy langsung melepaskan sweater itu dari gantungannya, lalu memakainya. “ _I’m good_. Thanks, ya!”

Dengan salam singkat, mereka meninggalkan _booth_ tersebut. Sambil berjalan dengan pelan, Wendy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengelus-elus sweater barunya. Senyumnya semringah, membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

“Salah satu hal berharga untukku, adalah mengetahui bahwa hal-hal kecil menyenangkan yang kita lakukan bisa membantu orang lain.” Dia memberikan senyuman itu pada Chanyeol. “Karena itu artinya, kesenangan itu bukan cuma milik kita sendiri.”

Chanyeol terdiam, hampir berhenti berjalan. Senyuman semringah Wendy hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Matanya penuh binar, pipinya merona. Chanyeol juga turut tersenyum. Wendy mungkin memikirkan apa saja yang bisa si penjual lakukan dengan uang sumbangan, pada orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Wendy mungkin membayangkan wajah-wajah para penerima sumbangan itu.

Bukan hanya hal besar saja yang membuat Wendy sebahagia itu, rupanya. Ada banyak hal _random_ lain. Barangkali Chanyeol hanya perlu mempelajari Wendy lagi.

Jika itu butuh waktu selamanya, maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyetujuinya.


	5. new york

**005\. new york; midnight.**

Bagi Wendy, romantis bukan hanya tentang pelukan hangat, ciuman manis, atau bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan. Romantis bisa lebih luas daripada sekadar menggambarkan hubungan dua manusia. Romantis adalah tentang kehangatan, rasa nyaman, dan kenikmatan akan keindahan, ketenangan saat menikmati semua itu.

Pun tentang kota. Kota, pada suatu waktu-waktu tertentu, bisa menjadi romantis untuknya. Titik-titik lampu yang berkedip-kedip di latar belakang, kesibukan yang tak mengusik, gedung-gedung atau rumah yang mempunyai begitu banyak cerita dan sejarah, semua latar belakang itu ia kira mampu membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk mengamati semuanya.

Sudah menjadi rencananya, ketika tiba di New York, semalam apapun, ia ingin berada di luar, melewati tengah malam, ketika jalanan sudah mulai agak sepi tetapi cahaya kota yang tak pernah mati itu membantunya tetap terjaga dan membantunya lebih menyukai kehidupan lagi.

Ia ingin mendalami pengertian _romantis_ miliknya sendiri. Bukan romantis yang klise. Tengah malam adalah waktu untuk mencoba menyelami makna kehidupan yang lain; setelah beristirahat dari apa yang memenuhi kepala sepanjang hari. Kesunyian, cahaya, adalah bagian-bagian dari tengah malam yang bisa menghadirkan banyak ide dan penyadaran.

Sayang sekali, ada satu hal.

Wendy menutup tirai setelah menatap cahaya kota dari balik jendela hotelnya. Untung saja mereka berada di lantai sembilan belas, sehingga kota benar-benar terlihat cantik dari sini. Ia menoleh pada gumpalan selimut di balik punggungnya. Yang terlihat hanya mata yang terpejam, pemiliknya menggelung diri di bawah dua lapis selimut.

Wendy menghampiri Chanyeol, menyingkap selimut sedikit, memeriksa kening dan lehernya. “Panasmu sudah turun, lho.”

“Ngggg.” Chanyeol menekuk kakinya lagi, sampai hampir-hampir membuatnya seperti udang. Ia kurang enak badan sejak keluar dari Boston, dan akhirnya tumbang tadi pagi saat tiba di hotel. Untung saja persediaan obat-obatan yang Wendy bawa sangat cukup. “Kalau mau keluar, keluar saja, Sayang. Tidak usah menungguku.”

Wendy mendekati wajah Chanyeol. “Rasanya beda kalau sendiri.”

Chanyeol membuka salah satu matanya. Dengan cepat, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut, menggamit tubuh Wendy yang mungil dengan mudahnya, membuat perempuan itu jatuh ke sisinya. “Kalau begitu, ya sudah, temani aku saja di sini. _Cuddle me, Ma’am_.”

“Ih.” Wendy mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol, tetapi senyumannya tidak bisa bohong. “Ya sudahlah. Tapi tambah satu malam di NY, ya, Sayang? Aku tidak mau melewatkan tengah malam NY.”

“Iyaaa, iya, boleh.” Chanyeol menarik Wendy lebih dekat lagi sampai hidung mereka nyaris saling menyentuh. “Apapun buatmu.”

“Omong doang. Awas, ya.” Namun Wendy tetap saja balas memeluk pria itu. Barangkali, _romantis_ -nya dimulai dari yang klise dulu malam ini; simpan yang lain untuk nanti.


	6. washington d.c.

**006\. washington d.c.; museum.**

Wendy masih ingat film yang ditontonnya saat ia masih sekolah, tentang Museum Smithsonian dan apa yang terjadi pada artefak-artefaknya pada malam hari. Hal itu semakin membangkitkan hasratnya akan museum, sejarah, dan beberapa hal tentang arkeologi, meski _passion_ itu kemudian terkubur seiring waktu, ketika hidupnya mulai dipenuhi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tarian dan nyanyian.

Awalnya ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan tertarik dengan museum, dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di hotel. Atau mungkin duduk-duduk di kafe hotel tersebut, membuat lagu. Apalagi ia baru saja sembuh dari sakit, mengharuskan Wendy-lah yang menyetir tanpa bergantian dari New York sana.

Ternyata Chanyeol berpikiran sebaliknya. “Kupikir aku harus sering-sering ke museum juga,” pendapatnya begitu. “Mungkin aku bisa menulis lirik yang lebih kaya lagi.”

 _Benar juga_ , pikir Wendy. Ia seringkali melihat buku jurnal Chanyeol, atau catatan-catatan dan demo pada tabletnya (dengan izin pria tersebut, tentu saja), dan belakangan ini Chanyeol lebih sering menulis lirik-lirik tentang musim gugur Kanada saja. Barangkali dia perlu penyegaran.

Museum itu sedang sepi pengunjung, masih jam kerja pada hari sibuk, dan sedang tidak ada karyawisata. Wendy mengambil sebuah buku panduan, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri museum, sesekali mengecek fakta sejarah atau tayangan-tayangan melalui media audio-visual yang disediakan di sekitar artefak-artefak yang ditampilkan.

Setelah mengelilingi separuh museum, Wendy menyenggol Chanyeol dengan isengnya. “Bagaimana, sudah dapat ide untuk lirik yang beda dari biasanya?”

Chanyeol mendekati sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi manuskrip kuno. “Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya, Sayang. Kau seperti tidak pernah bikin lirik saja.” Dia mendelik sebentar. “Setelah mencari, tidak langsung bisa kita tulis. Tapi paling tidak, sudah tertanam di alam bawah sadar, untuk suatu saat nanti, keluar pada saat yang tepat.”

“Mmm, hmmmm,” Wendy menjawab begitu saja, karena terdistraksi oleh sebuah artefak yang menurut keterangannya, didapat dari sebuah penggalian tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Ia menatap benda itu cukup lama. “Ah, seandainya bisa terlahir kembali, kurasa aku ingin jadi arkeolog.” Ia menunjuk benda itu pada Chanyeol. “Rasanya pasti menyenangkan, bisa menemukan bagian dari sejarah lebih dahulu dari orang lain. Bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang orang-orang terdahulu dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, kejayaan mereka, mengapa mereka kehilangan kekuasaan ....”

Chanyeol membiarkan Wendy tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Kalau begitu, kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu.”

Wendy mendelik. “Siapa yang tahu, hm? Siapa tahu yang berbeda cuma nasib, bukan takdir. Mungkin nasibku berbeda, berada di pekerjaan yang bertolak belakang dari yang sekarang, tapi takdirku tetap bersama Park Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana caranya.”

Chanyeol mencebik jenaka. Dia menggandeng Wendy. “Bisa saja. Tahu saja kau apa yang kupikirkan.”


	7. chicago

**007\. chicago; stop.**

Dini hari tadi Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari agensi tentang demo yang seharusnya baru bulan depan dipresentasikan untuk _comeback_ grup junior mereka. Demo itu diputuskan harus selesai akhir minggu ini juga, kata mereka, karena ada perubahan mendadak pada jadwal.

Sebagian dari diri Chanyeol mengutuknya, karena rekannya menelepon di jam yang tidak seharusnya, tetapi Wendy menenangkannya bahwa mungkin sebagian orang tidak memahami perbedaan zona waktu, atau melupakannya begitu saja.

Dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa tidur sejak telepon itu ditutup. Dia terus-terusan mengerjakan demo itu lewat laptopnya, mengubah banyak hal, mengulangi beberapa bagian, berkonsentrasi sampai lupa waktu dan tempat. Dia juga mengerjakannya di perjalanan menuju destinasi yang diincar Wendy sejak awal: _Cloud Gate_.

Area monumen itu sudah terlihat di kejauhan, Wendy menaikkan kecepatan mobil mereka. Chanyeol tampak tak begitu terganggu, bahkan mungkin tak menyadarinya pula. Keningnya berkerut dalam, sesekali ia menekan _earphone_ dalam-dalam di telinganya, lupa pada sekitarnya.

Tiba di tempat parkir, Wendy membuat sebuah ‘manuver’. Ia sengaja mengerem mendadak, membuat dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol tersentak. Pria itu terkejut, tatapan bingung dan kesalnya terarah pada Wendy.

“Sayang, _stop_.”

Chanyeol berdecak. “Tapi mereka butuh ini segera—”

Wendy menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara. “ _Our time_. _Not theirs_. Kau bisa lanjut lagi setelah ini.”

“Aku masih _stuck_! Ada bagian yang kurang nyaman didengar dan aku yakin mereka akan menganggap aneh seluruh bagian demo ini. Pekerjaanku akan sia-sia!”

“Tinggalkan dulu.” Dengan cepat Wendy menutup laptop tersebut, ada bunyi letupan yang membikin Chanyeol membelalak. Hal yang biasa, tetapi cukup membuatnya panik. “Di kasus ini, kalau kau cuma berfokus pada kesalahan, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar, Sayang. Berhentilah dulu. Bernapas. Tarik napas, tahan, oke, _begitu_ ,” Wendy memandu sambil menahan senyumnya, “dan bersenang-senang.” Wendy mengedikkan dagu ke arah monumen di dekat sana; yang berbentuk seperti sebuah tetesan raksa besar yang berkilat di bawah cahaya matahari. Di permukaannya, pemandangan kota terdistorsi.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas yang berat. Masih ada nada kesal pada gumaman tak jelasnya.

“Kau akan bisa melakukannya setelah ini. Percayalah padaku.” Wendy melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sabuk pengaman Chanyeol. “Lihatlah kota dulu. Kau akan menemukan ide baru.”

Wajah Chanyeol masih agak masam, tetapi ia akhirnya menaruh laptopnya di tas, dan mengembalikan tasnya ke kursi belakang mobil. “Tapi kalau setelah ini masih macet, kau yang menyelesaikannya untukku.”

“ _Ghost writing_ , dong?” Wendy tertawa kecil. “Tidak, _kau_ yang melakukannya, Sayang. Kau pasti bisa. Percaya padaku, _no_?”

 _Seharusnya_ Chanyeol percaya.

Dia memandang mata Wendy, lalu akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lebih lega. Dia memang _percaya_.


	8. detroit

**008\. detroit; skyscrapers.**

Chanyeol mendengar nyanyian dari bibir Wendy setelah mereka selesai memotret di komplek Renaissance Center. Ia tidak mengizinkan wanita itu menyetir saat ini, karena baginya Wendy sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Sudah saatnya wanita itu istirahat dan menikmati perjalanannya. Mulai dari perjalanan mereka memasuki Amerika Serikat, ketika ia sakit, hingga saat ia dikejar _deadline_ mendadak sebelum ini, Wendy menempuh lebih banyak jarak sebagai pengemudi dibanding dirinya.

Ia berusaha mengenali lagu yang Wendy nyanyikan dengan pelan tersebut, tetapi ia tak dapat menebaknya. Wendy sudah mengganti nyanyiannya, sepertinya, karena tempo yang terdengar sedikit berbeda. Dia sedang asyik mengamati foto lanskap yang mereka ambil dari seberang perairan. Chanyeol tadi melihat salah satu foto yang diambil Wendy, deretan gedung pencakar langit yang penuh dengan kerlip lampu, langit yang sudah biru menggelap dengan sedikit sisa cahaya kuning di bawah; lalu pantulan keemasan di atas air. Ia juga akan menjadi Wendy jika ia yang mengambil foto itu; ia akan bangga sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi hasilnya.

“Aku pernah diajak Papa masuk ke salah satu hotel yang tadi, untuk menemui koleganya.”

“Oh, ya, tempat ini dekat dengan Kanada, ya.”

“Hmm. Tapi aku diajak saat aku masih tinggal di AS.” Wendy akhirnya mematikan kameranya. “Aku naik ke lantai 50. Lantai tertinggi yang pernah kukunjungi di usiaku waktu itu.”

“Bagaimana rasanya?”

Chanyeol melirik, mendapati perempuan itu sedang memandang kosong ke depan, tetapi senyumnya merekah. “Indah sekali, dunia dari atas sana. Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa banyak sekali nyanyian tentang ‘ _aku ingin terbang_ ’. Melihat dari atas sana, rasanya ... ajaib.”

“Sama saja dengan melihat kota saat kita menumpang pesawat yang akan mendarat atau tinggal landas, kan?”

“Beda.” Wendy menggeleng. “Kalau yang itu, rasanya terlalu cepat. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu singkat, tahu-tahu, kita cuma melihat awan saja. Kau harus mencobanya sesekali, Sayang, supaya kau tahu perbedaannya.”

“Sayang sekali besok kita sudah berangkat lagi.” Chanyeol sengaja menurunkan kecepatan mobil mereka. “Ceritakan saja, dong, perbedaannya.”

“Kau pernah merasa begitu beruntung, bisa mendapatkan hal yang langka, tetapi merasa begitu kecil pada waktu yang bersamaan?” Tangan Wendy membentuk gestur-gestur abstrak di udara, yang tak begitu dipahami Chanyeol. “Karena dengan melihat kotak-kotak kecil di bawah sana, yang ternyata kota tempat orang menjalani kehidupan, kau merasa berbeda sekaligus beruntung. Tapi ternyata ... kau begitu kecil di dunia ini, karena akhirnya kau melihat betapa ‘kecil’nya hal-hal yang dilakukan orang di bawah sana.”

“Mmmm.” Chanyeol berpikir agak lama. “Beruntung, mendapatkan hal yang langka, lalu merasa begitu kecil juga di saat bersamaan?” ia mengulanginya. “Kurasa aku tahu. Aku pernah mengalaminya.”

“Kapan?”

“Di hari kau bilang sumpahmu.” Chanyeol nyengir. “Aku beruntung kau mengatakan sumpah setia sehidup-semati itu untukku. Tapi, aku merasa kecil sekali—aku memiliki orang sebaik ini? Oh, apa saja yang sudah kulakukan?”

Perempuan itu tertawa, tampaknya tak menduga jawaban Chanyeol, sampai-sampai dia memukul lengan Chanyeol ringan. “Ada-ada saja.”

“Eh, aku serius, lho.”

“Iya, iya, percaya.” Wendy pun akhirnya bisa berhenti tertawa. “Itu berarti, aku gedung pencakar langit-mu, dong?”

Chanyeol menggeleng. “Masa’ kau disamakan dengan benda seperti itu, Sayang? Kau jauh, jauh sekali dari itu.”

“Oh, _that’s the new romantic, babe_.” Wendy pun bergeser, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. “Setelah ini aku mau langsung tidur, ya, biar kita bisa berangkat ke Charlotte pada dini hari.”

“Siap, Nyonya Park!”


	9. charlotte

**009\. charlotte; leaves.**

Di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon dan menghadap danau di Freedom Park, Chanyeol membuka kotak sebuah suvenir yang dia beli di sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari Museum Penerbangan Carolinas. Masih terlihat di mata Wendy bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol tadi saat mengagumi benda-benda yang dipamerkan di museum tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia membeli sebuah replika pesawat seperti Flyer-nya Wright bersaudara.

Wendy membiarkan Chanyeol asyik dengan pesawat kecilnya dulu. Mengangkatnya ke udara seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan favoritnya.

Taman yang sangat luas ini memberikan banyak pemandangan untuk Wendy. Ia melihat sebuah _live music_ kejauhan, yang tidak ia sangka ternyata tetap diadakan di musim gugur. Kemudian sekelompok orang yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di sisi yang lain, barangkali _venue_ khusus untuk pernikahan. Ia tersenyum kecil, berandai-andai, jika ia tinggal di Amerika Serikat, barangkali ia akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan di tempat yang akan membuatnya sangat meriah seperti ini.

Ia merapatkan jaket rajutnya. Sehelai daun yang gugur melayang di hadapannya. Ia mencoba menangkapnya, tetapi daun itu lolos dan jatuh ke dekat kakinya. Wendy mengambilnya, mengangkatnya ke depan wajahnya, mengamati urat-urat daunnya yang telah rapuh.

“Awas, kita menemukan hambatan! _Whoosssh_!” Chanyeol dengan sengaja menabrakkan pesawat mainannya ke daun Wendy, menyobek daun itu, dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa renyah.

“Ih, dasar. Kasihan daunnya.” Wendy berdecak, menggeleng-geleng, lalu menangkap pesawat milik Chanyeol, yang diserahkan pria itu begitu saja. Ia mengamati detail pesawat tersebut. Modelnya bagus untuk harga yang cukup murah.

Angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan helaian lain daun, salah satunya jatuh ke pangkuan Wendy. Wendy baru saja menyadarinya, tetapi Chanyeol langsung menyingkirkan daun tersebut, dan berbaring di pangkuan perempuan itu. Tanpa berbicara sedikit pun, Chanyeol meraih tangan Wendy yang memegang pesawat tersebut, lalu menggerak-gerakkannya, seolah-olah sedang menerbangkannya berdua.

Wendy ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol terlihat tenang, nyaman, sehingga ia tak ingin mengganggunya dengna kata-kata apapun. Tidak perlu ada cerita, kata-kata yang akan dilupakan begitu saja, ucapan yang hanya akan selintas lewat. Wendy menyunggingkan senyum.

Sehelai daun jauh ke hidung Chanyeol. Wendy menyingkirkannya dengan pelan.

Sebelum ia menjauhkan tangannya, Chanyeol meraihnya, mengecup telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi, tetapi Wendy memahami lebih banyak hal daripada yang ia kira.


	10. atlanta

**010\. atlanta; movie.**

Yang Chanyeol tahu, Atlanta adalah lokasi syuting beberapa film yang meledak di pasaran. Studio-studio yang terkenal berlokasi di sini. Mungkin memang benar, kalau Wendy yang mengatakannya. Seringkali Chanyeol tak perlu melakukan _double check_ jika Wendy yang menyatakan sesuatu; perempuan itu bisa diandalkan dalam hal mencari fakta.

Hari mereka berada di Atlanta bertepatan dengan waktu pemutaran perdana sebuah film _blockbuster_ , yang menurut kabar-kabar, syutingnya juga dilakukan di Atlanta. Chanyeol merasa sedikit terkesan, ia berada di tempat yang cukup _memorable_ untuk film-film tertentu di dunia, sekaligus menghadiri pemutaran pertama film yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak penggemar di seluruh dunia pula.

Akan tetapi, karena mereka memesan tiket belakangan, akhirnya hanya mendapatkan bangku paling depan. Chanyeol sudah yakin ia akan pulang dengan keadaan leher sakit dan mata yang perih—tapi tampaknya, di sepanjang film, Wendy menikmatinya. Berkali-kali iia mendapati perempuan itu terkagum-kagum, berdecak, dan bertepuk tangan untuk adegan-adegan epik.

“Bagian efek saat mereka terjun, melompat, dan bermanuver di atas gedung itu—wow! Teknologi benar-benar mengubah cara kita memandang film.” Wendy masih terkagum-kagum. “Kira-kira, syutingnya bagaimana, ya? Aktornya sungguhan, tapi hampir seratus persen latarnya adalah efek buatan komputer. Bagaimana cara beraktingnya ... tapi hasilnya benar-benar realistis seperti itu? Mereka hebat sekali. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan pernah kucapai ....”

“Hmmm. Mereka orang-orang pro. Orang-orang pilihan.” Chanyeol secara naluriah menarik tubuh Wendy mendekat padanya, karena aliran penonton yang keluar dari studio itu cukup menyesakkan, sebagian di antaranya menyenggol-nyenggol Wendy yang mungil. “Kau tidak ingin mencoba yang seperti itu, kapan-kapan?”

“Akting bukan ranahku.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Aku cuma kagum pada mereka, bukan berarti aku ingin seperti mereka.”

“Kalau begitu, mereka juga pasti melihat orang-orang sepertimu dengan kagum.” Ia masih menggandeng Wendy. “Pemusik, penyanyi, kelihaian bermain alat musik.”

“Memangnya mereka melihatku?”

“Duh. Tidak perlu menunggu mereka melihatmu untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau luar biasa.”

Wendy tidak menjawab, membuat Chanyeol menengok wajahnya. Melihat dia tersenyum, Chanyeol lega. “Kau ingin pengakuan dari orang-orang seperti mereka?”

“Ow, tidak juga, Sayang. Sepertinya darimu pun cukup.”

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. “Benar. Mengejar pengakuan seperti itulah yang membuat hidup seakan-akan tidak pernah bisa memuaskan. Mengejar sesuatu terus-menerus, tak ada habisnya, kapan bisa istirahat dan menikmati hidup?”

“Itu yang kusadari beberapa waktu yang lalu.” Wendy bersandar ke lengan Chanyeol. “Kalau aku berpikiran sebaliknya, kita tidak akan berada di sini. Kita tidak akan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.”

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengecup ubun-ubun Wendy. Tak peduli mereka sedang berada di mana.


	11. miami

**011\. miami; surf.**

Wendy baru menyadari keberuntungan mereka begitu memasuki Miami dan menemukan sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa bulan Oktober adalah waktu terbaik untuk berselancar. Chanyeol, yang baru mengetahuinya belakangan saat ia bertanya-tanya ke mana Wendy menyetir, menjadi begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

“Seharusnya aku membawa papan selancarku! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dari awal, Sayang?”

“Aku juga baru tahu.” Wendy mengemudi dengan pelan, menikmati perjalanan. “Kita beruntung, _babe_. Kapan terakhir kali kau berselancar?”

“Musim panas kemarin tidak sempat, ya? Musim panas tahun lalu, saat aku dan teman-teman ke Australia. Kau mau mencoba?”

“Tidak, ah.” Wendy menggeleng. “Cukup menontonmu saja.”

Wendy kira Chanyeol akan protes, tetapi pria itu tampaknya oke-oke saja. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, dan berkali-kali mengecek GPS, seberapa jauh lagi mereka menuju pantai Miami yang sangat terkenal itu.

Andai Wendy tak memperingatkannya, barangkali Chanyeol sudah langsung meluncur ke gulungan ombak dengan jaket dan celana jinsnya, beserta papan selancar sewaan. Wendy berdecak dan berceletuk, _seperti sedang mengajak bocah ke taman bermain saja_.

Chanyeol mempraktikkan apa yang masih diingatnya dari olahraga berselancar tanpa kesulitan. Seolah-olah dia sudah sering melakukannya. Wendy hanya menontonnya di tepian, duduk memeluk lututnya sambil memotret Chanyeol yang berada di kejauhan. Chanyeol sesekali mendekatinya setelah berselancar, melambaikan tangan padanya.

“Serius, tidak ingin mencoba?” Chanyeol memeluk papannya, berdiri di samping Wendy yang sedang membuat video ombak.

Wendy menggeleng. Ia mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambutnya basah, airnya bertetesan ke sekitar wajahnya. Wendy tersenyum tanpa sadar, merasa ia tak akan pernah bosan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

“Aku jadi pengamat saja. Seksi dokumentasimu.” Perempuan itu mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mendekat padanya, melihat pada layar ponselnya. “Lihat, video ini bagus sekali. Kau keren, luar biasa.”

Chanyeol mengamatinya sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Wendy sampai basah. “Aku tahu itu.”

“Ye, narsis.” Wendy pun menutup video tersebut.

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. “Harusnya kau bangga, dong. Aku yang keren begini, cuma kau yang punya.”

Wendy memukul betis Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu menghindar dengan berlari. Wendy tidak diam saja, mengejarnya meski ombak yang agak besar menyerbu kaki mereka.

Saat Wendy berlari cepat menerjangnya, Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, membuat perempuan itu menabraknya. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senang hati, memeluknya, tepat saat ombak yang besar menerpa mereka. Wendy sekarang basah sepenuhnya, dengan kesal memukuli Chanyeol ringan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia berhenti, mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

“Kenapa berhenti?” lelaki itu tertawa geli.

Wendy mencebik. Sekali lagi ombak menyerbu mereka, tetapi yang kecil, hanya cukup menggelitik kakinya.

“Aku tidak ingin yang seperti ini berhenti,” tambah Chanyeol, nadanya berubah serius. “Thanks sudah memberiku semua ini, Wendy Shon.”

Wendy balas memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. “ _More to come_ , Chanyeol Park. Kita baru bersama berapa lama? Sedangkan kita berjanji untuk selamanya, sampai mati. Ada tahun-tahun yang sulit dan menantang di depan sana yang tidak kita tahu. Kau yakin kau akan tetap berterima kasih padaku?”

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. “Itu memang mungkin akan sulit, tapi percayalah, aku ingin tetap bersamamu.”

Sekali lagi serbuan ombak, Chanyeol pun membawa Wendy menjauh dari pesisir, masih merangkulnya, senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya.


	12. dallas

**012\. dallas; flute.**

Chanyeol cuma membayangkan tentang gurun setiap kali mendengar kata Texas.

Namun dari Wendy, selalu ada kejutan.

Wendy memandunya menuju Dallas, tetapi bukan pusat kota yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Ia mengatur GPS agar mengarahkan mereka menuju dekat Ridgway. _Salah satu bagian terbaik musim gugur Amerika adalah tempat ini_ , katanya.

“Sudah pernah ke sana?”

Wendy nyengir dan mengangkat bahu. “Belum. Internet bilang begitu.”

Ia memacu mobil mereka sedikit lebih cepat begitu tempat yang Wendy maksud sudah terlihat. Hamparan padang luas dengan tanaman yang berwarna kuning-oranye berlatar belakang Pegunungan San Juan. Chanyeol melirik, Wendy memeluk ransel kecilnya erat-erat sambil tersenyum seperti seorang anak yang baru menemukan mainan baru yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mencari tempat parkir terdekat. Begitu tiba, ia pikir Wendy akan segera melompat meninggalkan mobil, menuju tengah-tengah padang luas itu. Namun ternyata tidak. Perempuan itu cuma turun dengan pelan, lalu berjalan menuju bagian depan mobil mereka. Dengan sekali lompatan, dia duduk di kap mobil, memangku tasnya.

Dia tersenyum memandang langit. Chanyeol menyusulnya.

“Apa yang kaubeli, sih?” Chanyeol menengok ke dalam tas itu.

“Taa-da!” Wendy memperlihatkan sebuah _flute_ yang dia dapatkan di toko suvenir saat bersinggah di kota tadi. “Aku sering memainkan ini saat sekolah. Aku kangen _flute_ lamaku yang ditinggal di rumah sebelumnya. Oh, atau sudah Mama berikan pada orang lain, ya?” Dia pun mencoba beberapa nada. Merdu sekali.

“Mainkan untukku, dong.”

“Mau lagu apa?”

“Apa saja.”

Wendy mulai memainkan _flute_ tersebut. Chanyeol menutup matanya, tetapi sesekali membukanya sedikit, hanya menyediakan celah sedikit agar ia bisa memandangi padang oranye-kuning dan pegunungan yang kebiruan, serta langit yang mulai sedikit menggelap.

Ada sedikit rasa seperti di negeri dongeng; tetapi ini bukan padang rumput yang segar dengan kupu-kupu, dengung kumbang, dan serbuk bunga juga dandelion yang beterbangan. Ini adalah ruang yang menyediakan lebih banyak warna berbeda, bukan sebuah dongeng yang biasa. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah teman-teman Wendy dahulu juga merasakan hal seperti ini setiap kali perempuan ini bermusik untuk mereka.

Namun mereka tidak berlibur bersama Wendy. Mereka tidak menuju padang Dallas yang menyediakan pemandangan musim gugur Pegunungan San Juan. Mereka tidak mengadakan perjalanan panjang hanya berdua dengan Wendy. Mereka tidak duduk di kap mobil yang diparkir di atas rumput kuning-oranye pada tanah berbatu. Mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Wendy selama dua puluh empat jam.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Wendy sambil tersenyum. Ini dongeng mereka _sendiri_.


	13. denver

**013\. denver; wind.**

Suatu waktu, di awal hidup bersama Wendy, saat membantu perempuan itu beres-beres rumah lamanya di Toronto, Chanyeol menemukan sebuah buku, antologi mitologi Yunani yang setebal kamus, dengan _hardcover_. Wendy bilang itu adalah salah satu hadiah dari kakaknya saat dia baru menyusul untuk bersekolah di Amerika.

Wendy tidak ingin memberikannya pada siapa-siapa. Wendy masih menyimpannya di kamar mereka, di sebuah rak dekat pintu menuju studio Chanyeol. Sekarang, Chanyeol ingin sekali membuka buku itu dan membaca sebagian mitologi di antaranya, karena tempat yang ia dan Wendy kunjungi sekarang mengingatkannya pada Yunani.

Taman dan Amfiteater Red Rocks, ide Wendy, selalu. Seperti seluruh perjalanan ini yang awalnya dicetuskan oleh Wendy. Chanyeol kagum, wanita itu benar-benar merencanakan perjalanannya dengan matang. Dia selalu tahu tempat yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Amfiteater Denver ini adalah sebuah taman wisata sekaligus tempat untuk menyaksikan _live music_. Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk paling puncak, musik itu begitu jauh di bawah sana tetapi mereka berdua masih bisa mendengarnya sayup-sayup.

Wendy menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, menatap langit senja tepat di hadapan mereka. Angin yang cukup kencang menerpa mereka, sebagian rambut Wendy yang lolos dari kepangannya menari-nari. Chanyeol membetulkan letak syal biru Wendy.

“Jadi amfiteater seperti ini adalah tempat hiburan bagi orang-orang Yunani dan Romawi dahulu?”

“Hmmm,” Wendy mengiyakan dengan gumaman. “Koloseum juga termasuk amfiteater. Bukan cuma buat menonton pertunjukan seni. Pergulatan berdarah juga.”

“Oh. Gladiator.” Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Angin menyingkirkan rambut dari keningnya, lalu mengembalikannya lagi dalam keadaan berantakan. “Sepertinya menyenangkan, ya, menyaksikan sesuatu dari _venue_ yang sangat luas begini, di tengah-tengah alam terbuka, anginnya sejuk.”

“Bagi kita yang sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan, tentu saja hal seperti ini menyenangkan.” Wendy melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya pelan, membuat Wendy mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada kata-kata, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, lalu mengumpulkan lagi helai-helai rambutnya hingga tak ada yang tertinggal. Ia mendorong lagi kepala Wendy ke bahunya setelah itu.

Musik terdengar semakin pelan, tampaknya akan ada pergantian penyanyi. Wendy mengikuti lirik-lirik terakhir dari lagu tersebut, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan merdu, tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, berharap angin akan selalu membawa suara Wendy ke mana pun. Suara Wendy membawa kebahagiaan untuknya; dan ia harap orang-orang dapat merasakannya pula.


	14. santa fe

**14\. santa fe; dance.**

Mereka beristirahat lebih lama di Santa Fe daripada di kota-kota lainnya. Sudah lebih dari empat hari mereka berada di sini, _bernapas_ lebih lega dan bisa menenangkan diri. Berada di jalanan memang menyenangkan, melewati kota demi kota, jalan layang, jalan lintas negara bagian yang luas dan seolah-olah hanya untuk mereka sendiri, akan tetapi menetap adalah sesuatu yang dicari-cari setelah semua itu.

Kemarin Wendy mengajaknya menyaksikan musik _live_ di Plaza, dan yang paling Chanyeol ingat adalah lagu yang ceria itu membuat Wendy sangat ingin mengajaknya menari meski di tengah alun-alun. Melihat bahwa yang terhanyut oleh lagu bukan cuma mereka berdua, Chanyeol pun menyambut ajakan Wendy. Menari, merekamnya, lalu menari lagi.

Sekarang, mereka kembali ke Plaza itu lagi, berada di jalan yang lengang di pagi buta. Wendy mendekati sebuah tiang lampu yang dihiasi bunga warna merah jambu. Dia berpegangan di sana, lalu mulai menyanyi.

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Wendy, dan tarian ringan yang dilakukannya dari satu tiang lampu ke tiang lampu lainnya. Akhirnya ia tahu: lagu dari sebuah film musikal yang pernah sangat terkenal. Chanyeol ingin mengikutinya, tetapi ia tak begitu ingat film itu.

“ _City of stars ... just one thing everybody wants ...._ ” Wendy kemudian menghadap Chanyeol, kembali padanya, “ _There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants, it’s love. Yes, all we’re looking for is love from someone else ...._ ”

Chanyeol tersenyum, menggeleng, isyarat bahwa ia tidak hafal lirik selanjutnya. Wendy cuma tertawa, tetapi dia mengambil tangan Chanyeol, mengajaknya menari bersama sambil menyusuri jalan. Wendy bergumam, lagunya tanpa lirik, dengan mudah Chanyeol dapat mengikutinya.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Wendy yang hampir sampai pada akhir lagunya, Chanyeol mendekat, lalu memeluknya tepat ketika lagu itu selesai. Wendy mendongak padanya. “ _You never shined so brightly_ ....”

“Oh, thanks, _babe_ , aku tahu aku selalu bersinar.”

Wendy tertawa kecil sambil memukul ringan dada Chanyeol.

“Aku tidak hafal lagunya. Tidak bisa nyanyi dan menari bersama, deh.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Wendy melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol. “Melakukan banyak hal bersama itu menyenangkan, tetapi tidak apa-apa jika menari sendiri. Sesekali. Atau menyanyi sendiri. _No offense_ , _I love you so much ‘til it hurts,_ Park Chanyeol, tapi tak semua hal dalam hidup ini adalah tentang melakukan semuanya bersama.”

Chanyeol tak melepaskan pelukannya. “Aku tidak tersinggung. Aku setuju.”


	15. las vegas

**015\. las vegas; ring.**

Mereka berdua sangat terbiasa dengan kerlap-kerlip yang tak jarang hampir membutakan. Cahaya yang membuat lupa, cahaya yang merayakan kehidupan. Mereka begitu sering bertemu hal-hal seperti itu, pada malam-malam tanpa istirahat dari panggung ke panggung. Tidak asing. Sehingga, Vegas pun tak mengagetkan mereka berdua. Membuat mereka tak begitu berhasrat menghabiskan waktu untuk tenggelam di dalam cahaya Vegas, di dalam ruang-ruang dengan lampu neon dan berbagai suguhan itu.

Alih-alih, Chanyeol dan Wendy cuma duduk di tepian trotoar pada pukul setengah dua malam, tanpa ada yang peduli karena hal-hal ekstrem sekali pun bukanlah sebuah keanehan di kota ini. Bernyanyi pelan di tengah kota yang tak begitu ramai, tapi tak juga begitu sepi.

Bar-bar, toko, tepat hiburan lainnya, semuanya bercahaya dan berkilat di sekitar Chanyeol. Matanya tak akan bisa lelah dan mengantuk jika mengamati semua kerlip itu. Tulisan-tulisan dalam cahaya neon menawarkan ratusan cara hiburan yang berbeda.

Wendy masih bernyanyi pelan di sampingnya. Mereka seperti sepasang anak yang tersesat di tengah hiruk-pikuk dunia, tapi baginya tak mengapa.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan mereka, menaruh tangan Wendy di atas punggung tangannya, melihat betapa besar tangannya dibandingkan dengan tangan Wendy. Ia diam-diam tersenyum.

Cincin mereka berkilat saat ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan mereka. Sebuah permata kecil di masing-masing cincin seolah mengerjap ke arahnya.

Sudahlah, baginya, cahaya Vegas tak begitu penting. Kerlip lampu-lampu yang mengundang bukanlah atraksi utama. Ledakan cahaya yang tak mati semalaman penuh bukan hiburan terbaik. Di sini, di Vegas, cahaya yang lebih bernilai berada pada hal yang selalu ada di dirinya.

(Dan Wendy.)


	16. los angeles

**016\. los angeles; light.**

Chanyeol dan Wendy tidak pernah memproyeksikan waktu tiba di sebuah kota. Mereka mengadakan perjalanan dari kota ke kota dengan santai, bersinggah sebanyak atau sesedikit yang mereka mau.

Perjalanan dari kota sebelumnya memakan begitu banyak waktu, selain karena daerah Nevada memang favorit Chanyeol (dia begitu ingin mengunjungi gurun-gurun), sehingga mereka berbelok begitu sering.

Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka tiba di Los Angeles pada pukul tujuh malam. Langsung tidur begitu tiba di hotel, baru terbangun pukul dua malam, dalam keadaan lapar. Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan berkeliling menyeleksi tempat makan yang buka dua puluh empat jam, dan Wendy begitu senang mencari tempat-tempat yang unik.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah atap, restoran yang begitu sempit, tetapi menawarkan banyak menu. Tempat di sudut atap, dekat dengan tembok, dua piring makanan Italia. Wendy makan dengan lahap, cepat, ingin lekas-lekas menikmati apa yang tampak dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol memakan sisa-sisa _fettuccini_ di piringnya sambil membaca sebuah artikel, menggulirkan layarnya dengan malas.

“ _Walk of fame_ ... duh, Sayang, kita sudah pernah ke situ, kan? Atau mau ke Santa Monica? Taman dan Perpustakaan Huntington? Museum seni? Malibu? Taman Griffith? Kita bisa lebih lama dari di Santa Fe kalau menghabiskan semua isi daftar ini.”

Wendy melirik Chanyeol, senyumannya simpul dan manis. Ia bertopang dagu, rambutnya digelung tinggi, matanya berbinar. Chanyeol terperanjat.

“Terlalu banyak atraksi di Los Angeles. Lagipula ini bukan kota yang asing untuk kita, kan? Kita sudah sering ke sini.” Ia bersandar pada kursinya. “Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati apa yang kita punya sekarang saja dulu?”

Chanyeol menoleh pada kota yang terhampar di samping mereka, pada gedung-gedung bertingkat yang bercahaya, pada kota dan langit yang berpendar karena titik-titik cahaya tersebut. Sekali lagi ia termenung menghadapi kota. Seharusnya yang seperti ini bukanlah lagi hal yang asing. Dia begitu dekat dengan kehidupan malam, tetapi jika merenunginya sekali lagi seperti ini, dia rasa dia telah melewatkan banyak hal. Hidup yang berdenyut di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Tentang peradaban manusia yang sudah mengagungkan malam. Tentang cahaya dalam kegelapan. Dia menghela napas panjang.

“Cahaya malam,” Wendy memulai lagi. “Naluri manusia adalah menyukai cahaya. Mulai dari nenek moyang yang hidup di gua untuk berburu dan mengumpulkan makanan ... sampai kita yang selalu berkelana sekarang.” Kemudian, dia menatap kota dengan kaget. “ _Oh_. _I think we’ve come full circle now_. Dari yang dulu sering berkelana, sekarang tetap berkelana. Kita sampai pada peradaban yang berbeda, dengan pola yang tetap sama.” Perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna. Pelan-pelan, dia pun mengangguk.

“Dan kita masih suka pada cahaya.” Wendy mengedikkan dagu ke arah kota.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak yakin aku di kota Los Angeles. Kota hiburan, film ... kurasa aku sedang di Yunani.”

“Terlalu filosofis?” Wendy tertawa kecil. “Mungkin karena aku baru bangun tidur.” Ia nyengir. “Biar kutambahkan lagi supaya Park Chanyeol tambah pusing: cahaya terbaik, tetaplah di sini.” Ia mengedikkan dagunya lagi, tetapi ke arah Chanyeol. “Di matamu.”

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menggeleng-geleng. “Dasar cewek ini. Untung sayang.”


	17. san francisco

**017\. san francisco; sea.**

“Sedikit lagi.”

Chanyeol berhenti, berpaling, mengulurkan tangan pada Wendy. Wendy menyambut tangannya, menjejakkan kakinya dengan lebih cepat, mengiringi Chanyeol menapaki sisa jarak menuju puncak. Wendy harap ia berlatih sebelumnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendaki.

Chanyeol tak melepaskan tangannya begitu mereka tiba. Laut, gunung, kota, jembatan, terhampar di sekeliling. Wendy merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada laut, bagian dari Samudera Pasifik yang tenang, diterpa cahaya matahari yang redup. Ia tersenyum.

“Sepertinya semua orang suka laut, ya.”

Wendy merapikan bagian belakang pakaian dan celananya sebelum duduk di atas bebatuan. Ia memeluk lututnya, lantas menyingsingkan lengan kaos tebalnya sedikit. “Aku suka sekali.” Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang akhirnya juga duduk di sampingnya. “Omong-omong, ini penanda. Kita sudah jauh sekali dari Toronto. Kita sudah di selatan, menghadap pesisir barat.”

“Jauh sekali, tapi masih sebagian kecil dari dunia.”

Wendy melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol sambil tertawa. “Kalau dipikir-pikir begitu, dunia memang terlalu luas. Kita yang terlalu kecil. Kita tidak bisa menaklukkan atau menjajaki semuanya. Tenang-tenang sajalah, seperti laut itu.”

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Wendy. “Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau suka laut. Laut itu tenang. Ya?”

“Aku juga suka laut yang bergejolak. Yang banyak ombaknya. Apalagi kalau kau sedang berselancar di sana.” Wendy menepuk-nepuk tubuh Chanyeol. “Tidak mesti seperti yang kaupikirkan. Terkadang ada hal yang tidak perlu dihubungkan karena mereka indah dengan caranya sendiri.”

“Hmmm.” Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mengecup sudut bibir Wendy. “Oke deh, aku mengerti.”

Mereka sama-sama diam menatap laut, lalu tak lama kemudian Wendy memulai pembicaraan lagi, “Setelah ini kita makan apa?”

“Entahlah. Apa saja.”

“Aku kangen memasak, deh,” seloroh Wendy.

“Masak sama-sama, yuk.”

“Di hotel mana bisa, Sayang.”

“Ya sudah, di kota berikutnya kita sewa Airbnb saja. Aku kangen masak bersama.”


	18. seattle

**018\. seattle; boat.**

Wendy bertopang pada birai tepian _boat_ tersebut, Chanyeol datang membawakan dua minuman.

“Thanks.” Wendy menyambut kopi dinginnya. “Yang ini dengan sedikit gula, kan?”

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya. Kapal kecil itu sudah mulai menjauh dari Seattle, melewati kapal lain, dan di sisi lain, rumah-rumah apung terlihat. Wendy mengarahkan kameranya sebentar pada pemandangan itu sambil menatap puas. “Sepertinya kita harus sering-sering mengadakan perjalanan air mulai dari sekarang.”

Chanyeol tertawa. “Kenapa? Bosan dengan mobil?” Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada birai, mengerling pada Wendy. “Perjalanan air? Berlayar dari pesisir timur Kanada sampai ke Kepulauan Nunavut??

“Dan mencari aurora di sana.” Wendy nyengir. “Aku mau.”

“Kapan kita bikin musik, kalau begitu?” Chanyeol hampir tertawa. “Jalan-jalan terus. Ganti profesi sajalah, jadi wartawan atau fotografer majalah alam.”

“Oh. _Aku lupa_.”

Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kau lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang pemusik?”

“ _Bercanda_ ,” ucap Wendy, ia merasa menang dengan ekspresi isengnya, sementara itu Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng kepala. “Mana mungkin aku lupa, kan? Kadang-kadang, di sepanjang perjalanan ini, aku masih kangen menyanyi. Lirik-lirik yang kutulis di perjalanan masih kurang cukup. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bagaimana bilangnya, ya ....”

“Manusia boleh punya beberapa perasaan sekaligus, tenang saja.” Chanyeol merapat padanya. “Eh, kita sudah di ujung Amerika Serikat, ya.”

“Kita sudah di perbatasan. Aku bakal kangen juga, nih.”

“ _Duh_ , Toronto dekat dengan AS. Kita bisa ke negara ini lagi kapan-kapan.”

“Tapi, tidak bakal sama lagi. Aku yakin.” Wendy menunduk sebentar, mengamati laut yang tenang. “Aku tidak pernah punya cita-cita jalan-jalan seperti ini. Setidaknya tidak sejauh dan sepanjang ini, apalagi bersama seseorang. Ini bukan termasuk mimpi jangka panjang. Tapi ternyata bakal jadi memori seumur hidup.” Ia mengangkat pandangan lagi ke arah Chanyeol. “Sepuluh tahun lalu, impianku bukan yang seperti ini.”

“Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?”

“Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Sayang.” Wendy tersenyum cerah. “Lalu aku sadar, bahwa yang indah itu bukan cuma impian yang tercapai. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga juga. Kehidupan bukan hanya berkisar di seputar impian saja.”

Agak lama Chanyeol diam. Wendy sesekali melirik padanya.

“Aku mengerti,” jawab Chanyeol akhirnya, dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.


	19. victoria

**019\. victoria; bridge.**

Tidak ada yang melewati tempat itu, Jembatan Blenkinsop Lake, di jam sepagi ini. Setelah puas saling memotret siluet masing-masing, Chanyeol dan Wendy bersandar pada birai jembatan, membuka jurnal mereka.

“Lirik yang ini cocok dengan yang ini, deh.” Wendy menunjuk sebuah halaman, ke sisi kiri dan kanannya. “ _All butterflies, all love, all tingling sensations ... would you like to spend the spring with me_ ... bagaimana?”

“Boleh, deh.” Chanyeol melingkari kedua paragraf tersebut, memberinya nomor yang sama. “Ini lirik yang kautulis waktu kita di motel sebelum Nevada, kan?”

“Kalau tidak salah.” Wendy memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jins. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, “Victoria ... aku jadi ingat sesuatu.”

“Kunjungan pertamamu yang waktu itu, ya? Waktu kau masih SD?”

Wendy mengangguk. “Aku bertemu seorang anak kecil. Perempuan. Dia menangis di pinggir jalan. Aku baru saja tiba di Kanada, Papa suka sekali mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang dia kunjungi untuk pekerjaannya. Aku senang jalan-jalan sendiri saat Papa sibuk ... lalu aku bertemu anak itu. Dia tersesat.”

“Kau menolongnya?” Chanyeol menatapnya penuh arti.

“Aku mengantarnya sampai ke kantor polisi. Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar ... tapi aku berhasil.” Wendy mengawang-awang, menatap ke kejauhan, senyum semringah samar-samar menghiasi wajahnya. “Papa kemudian mengetahuinya. Papa memujiku, _kau pahlawan untuknya, Sayang_. Aku, sebagai anak kecil, dengan polosnya bertanya, _hero? Perempuan boleh jadi hero?_ Papa bilang tentu saja. Siapa pun bisa.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Wendy. Menatap jauh ke suasana pagi Kanada di sekitar jembatan tersebut. “Kebanyakan pahlawan di komik-komik dahulu memang laki-laki.”

“Banyak anak-anak percaya soal itu.” Wendy mendongak. “Untung saja stereotipe itu sudah mulai diubah.”

“Kalau kita punya anak, aku akan bilang padanya, mamanya adalah seorang _hero_.”

Wendy tertawa kecil. “ _Someday_ , ya, Sayang. _Someday_.”


	20. vancouver

**020\. vancouver; stride.**

“Tempat ini dulunya adalah pos militer.” Wendy meraih tangan Chanyeol, kemudian menaiki batu titian yang memagari jalan kecil di Ferguson Point, Chanyeol pun membantunya berjalan meniti jalur berkelok itu. “Mari kita membayangkan.”

“Membayangkan apa?”

“Aku pernah—sering, bahkan—membayangkan seandainya kita hidup di zaman yang berbeda. Bayangkan di tahun 50-an.”

Siang sudah beranjak, menyisakan sore yang temaram di barat Kanada. Angin musim gugur dari laut cukup dingin, Chanyeol tidak menyesal memakai dua lapis pakaian. Untung dia mengingatkan Wendy untuk memakai _turtleneck_. “Tahun 50-an?” Dia mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertaut tinggi-tinggi, Wendy tertatih-tatih meniti bebatuan. “Mungkin aku akan berangkat ke perbatasan ... sebagai seorang prajurit muda untuk Perang Korea.”

“Dan aku berada di desa, menunggumu.” Wendy memelankan langkahnya. “Tapi, setelah perang usai, aku mengajakmu mencari suaka di Amerika Serikat ... atau Kanada.”

“Hmmm. Bagaimana kalau tahun 90-an?”

“Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa perantauan di Amerika. Kau mungkin seorang yang bekerja di studio musik yang baru dibangun, Sayang.”

“Bisa jadi.” Chanyeol pun masih memegangi Wendy yang melompat turun kembali ke jalan, kembali melangkah santai bersamanya di jalur tepian laut tersebut. “Seandainya memang ada kehidupan yang bisa berulang-ulang seperti itu.”

“Tapi ... coba pikirkan lagi. Seandainya memang ada kehidupan yang seperti itu, apakah takdir dan nasib mengikuti?” Wendy melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. “Apakah kita akan tetap bersama? Apakah takdirku akan tetap bersamamu? Apakah kita akan bertemu? Aku pernah menganggap semua itu adalah hal yang terpisah.”

“Aku percaya sebaliknya. Takdir itu menyertai kehidupan seseorang, meski seseorang itu memulainya dengan cara yang berbeda lagi.”

“Bukannya jika kehidupan itu berbeda, maka segala hal yang ditemuinya juga akan berbeda?”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Entahlah. Kita tidak akan tahu.” Chanyeol menoleh pada laut. “Aku tidak ingin memikirkan kehidupanku yang lain, yang tidak bersamamu.”


	21. calgary

**021\. calgary; family.**

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil foto bergantian dengan kincir angin pada Heritage Park itu sebagai latar belakang mereka di kejauhan, Wendy pun masih merasa kurang puas. Ia mengamati foto dirinya, ia rasa masih ada yang kurang dari beberapa segi.

“Sayang. Coba sini, deh,” ia memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan mendekati kincir tersebut.

Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari kecil mendekati Wendy, menengok ponselnya.

“Ada yang kurang ... tapi apa, ya?”

“Kurasa baik-baik saja.”

“Kurang ... kurang apa ya? Proporsi antara aku dan latar belakang?”

Chanyeol mengernyit. “Tetap cantik, kok.”

“Bukan masalah cantiknyaaa, Sayang.” Wendy mencebik. “Tapi—”

“Maaf, halo.”

Wendy dan Chanyeol menoleh secara bersamaan. Seorang wanita dengan kamera profesional menyapa mereka dengan senyuman ramah. Dia langsung memperkenalkan diri. “Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku adalah seorang fotografer lepas. Baru saja memotret klienku ... apa kalian mau dipotret juga? Gratis dariku, khusus untuk Tuan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Wendy.”

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan mengangkat alis.

“Tentu saja aku mengenal kalian.” Perempuan berambut panjang itu tersenyum cerah. Dia juga mengulurkan tangan. “Stella Cho. Dulu saat masih kecil, aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku sering melihat kalian di TV dan internet.”

Wendy yang terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangan. “Salam kenal, Stella! Boleh, kami ingin sekali difoto!”

Stella mengangguk. “Mari, mau berfoto di sebelah mana saja? Atau mau kuarahkan?”

“Aku menurut apa kata fotografer saja.” Wendy melirik Chanyeol. “Bagaimana, Sayang?”

“Boleh.”

Stella mengambil banyak foto mereka berdua, di berbagai titik di sekeliling desa perintis pada taman tersebut. Dia tahu dari sisi mana foto akan terlihat menarik, dengan cahaya dan pose yang cantik. Begitu dia menunjukkan hasilnya pada mereka berdua, Wendy langsung meminta Stella mengirimkannya. Stella membawa serta laptopnya, segera memprosesnya di sebuah bangku panjang tempat beristirahat.

“Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian berdua di sini. Sangat tidak menyangka.” Dia memandangi klien barunya tersebut dengan wajah semringah. “Dan ... kalian sudah berkeluarga. Aku tidak mengiranya.”

Wendy tersenyum kecil. “Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya.”

Chanyeol juga tertawa halus. “Kalau kau bertanya mengapa ini bisa terjadi—yeah, pertanyaan tipikal—bisa kujawab, kecocokna terjadi karena kebiasaan. Aku terbiasa berbagi dengan Wendy soal musik, jadi ... begitulah.”

“Aku begitu senang melihat kalian berbahagia.”

“ _Well_ ,” tambah Chanyeol, “dulu saat sendirian, aku merasa bebas. Kupikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu seumur hidupku. Ternyata ada masa ketika aku berubah pikiran; dan Wendy ada di sisiku.”

Stella menyunggingkan senyum pula. “Kurasa kau benar. Pilihan-pilihan hidup bisa berubah seiring waktu.”

Wendy dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan, secara alamiah, dan menjawab, “Ya.”


	22. edmonton

**022\. edmonton; scarf.**

Syal itu dibeli Wendy di pusat kota Edmonton kemarin, di sebuah toko kecil yang terhimpit bangunan-bangunan besar, penjualnya adalah seorang wanita tua yang bersuara menenangkan. Pemilihan tempat itu _Wendy sekali_ , Chanyeol memahami hal itu.

Sekarang perempuan itu memakainya saat berjalan-jalan di jembatan pada Sungai Saskatchewan Utara. Banyak pejalan kaki lain juga yang menikmati pemandangan sungai tersebut, meski cuaca musim gugur sedang cukup dingin.

Di tengah-tengah jembatan, seorang pria duduk di atas kursi lipat dengan sebuah buku sketsa besar. Hasil sketsa-sketsa lain yang dibingkai dipajangnya di dinding jembatan, dia sedang menawarkan jasanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Chanyeol melirik Wendy, dan ia sudah bisa menduganya. Wendy, tanpa dikomando, langsung berjalan menuju pria tersebut, bertanya-tanya.

“Kami berdua!” Wendy menarik Chanyeol ke sisinya. “Di situ, ya?” tunjuknya pada dinding jembatan.

Seniman jalanan itu dengan cepat mengiyakan. Dia langsung memutar posisi duduknya, menghadap Wendy dan Chanyeol yang bertopang pada dinding dan mengamati sungai.

Dia menyelesaikan sketsanya dengan cepat, langsung memperlihatkannya pada Wendy.

“Ini bagus sekali!” Wendy dengan riang menyambutnya. “Kau mengingatkanku pada temanku, _Sir_ , namanya Seulgi. Dia sangat berbakat melukis sepertimu. Kuambil ditambah dengan dua sketsa ini,” tambahnya sambil mengambil dua sketsa lain dari tepian jembatan, “lima puluh dolar, ya?”

“Oh, _God_ , Nyonya, terlalu banyak. Ini hanya sepuluh, dan yang itu hanya tujuh dolar masing-masing karena ukurannya kecil.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa!” Wendy menjejalkan uang ke tangan pria itu. “Yang sebagus ini tidak bisa kuhargai murah, aku suka sekali!” Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sebagai pertanda meyakinkan. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersadar akan sesuatu, langsung melepaskan syalnya. “Cuaca sedang kurang baik, dan ramalannya juga tidak bagus. Jaga dirimu, Tuan.”

Pria itu tercengang, tidak bisa berkata-kata, Wendy pun langsung pamitan, mengangkat tas kain berisi sketsa-sketsa yang dibelinya, dan berterima kasih, bergegas pergi sebelum pria itu berubah pikiran dan mengembalikannya. Dia menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan melangkah lebar-lebar.

“Kadang-kadang aku heran,” ucap Chanyeol setelah mereka agak jauh dari sang seniman, ia menoleh dan melihat pria itu memasang syal dari Wendy dengan senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya, “kenapa kau bisa _semurah hati itu_.”

“Yaaa ... bagaimana ya? Kadang-kadang kebahagiaan itu datang dari berbagi. Kebahagiaan itu relatif, kan? Dan aku pernah sampai pada satu titik di hidupku, ketika aku berpikir, _apa sih yang membuatku bahagia?_ Setelah aku banyak berbagi dengan orang-orang, aku mengerti bahwa salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku, adalah itu.”

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. “Omong-omong, kau memberikan syalmu. Dingin, dong?”

Wendy menggelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. “Kan aku punya kamu.”

Pria itu tertawa, lalu mengacak rambutnya dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya.


	23. saskatoon

**023\. saskatoon; ride.**

Wendy baru menemukan penyewaan sepeda di daerah jalur Meewasin saat tiba di tempat tersebut. Rupanya baru buka, dan belum tercantum di internet. Mereka berdua hanya menyewa satu untuk dikendarai berboncengan. Chanyeol yang mengayuh, Wendy membonceng di belakang sambil berdiri dan bertopang pada bahu Chanyeol.

“Ini seperti adegan di komik-komik,” canda Wendy, yang rambutnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi pagi itu. “Aku selalu ingin naik sepeda seperti ini.”

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol menjadi semakin bersemangat. Kantuknya benar-benar hilang. Dia mengayuh lebih cepat lagi. “Omong-omong, aku sudah lama tidak baca komik, nih.”

“Nanti saat kita pulang, kita beli yuk,” bujuk Wendy. “Yang banyak.”

 _Pulang_. Chanyeol terketuk. “Aduh, tinggal satu kota lagi, nih, Sayang.” Meski tidak melihatnya, Chanyeol dapat menduga perubahaan air muka Wendy. “Dari timur, ke selatan, barat, lalu sekarang kita sudah di utara dan sebentar lagi pulang ke Toronto.”

“Sudah sebulan kita meninggalkan rumah, Sayang, tidak kangen pada rumahmu sendiri?” Pada kenyataannya, Wendy tetap terlihat dan terdengar santai.

“Ya, sih, aku senang berada di rumah, tapi—”

Wendy menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol. “Tapi jalan-jalan lebih menyenangkan. Melihat sesuatu yang baru, orang-orangnya, mempelajari banyak hal yang berbeda—kau mau bilang begitu, kan? Kita bisa melakukannya nanti lagi, Sayang, kapan-kapan. Kita berkendara sampai ke Nunavut utara, jika perlu.”

Chanyeol tertawa. “Sekalian saja ke Greenland.”

Perempuan itu juga turut tergelak. “Ada satu perbedaan jika kita tetap tinggal—dan bukan berjalan-jalan.”

“Apa itu?” Chanyeol memelankan kayuhannya. “Aku suka Waktu Kanada Bagian Wendy Aristoteles.”

“Apa, sih,” Wendy mencubit pelan pipi Chanyeol dari belakang, “ketika kita jalan-jalan, kita yang membuat perubahan. Ketika kita tinggal, kita melihat perubahan. Dari perubahan yang kita lihat, kita bisa menjadikannya banyak hal. Apa saja itu? Lihat saja nanti.”

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. “Kenapa, sih, Sayang pasti bisa?”

“Bisa apa?”

“Bisa menghiburku?”

“Oh, sudah jadi tugas Wendy Shon. Aku akan jadi penebar kebahagiaan di muka Bumi!” Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ke samping.

Chanyeol nyengir. “Tadi aku bersama Wendy Aristoteles. Sekarang bersama Little Wendy.”

Wendy memegangi bahu Chanyeol lagi. “Lebih sayang yang mana?”

“Dua-duanya.”


	24. winnipeg

**024\. winnipeg; doll.**

Di sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari distrik Pasar The Forks, Wendy hanya membeli sebuah boneka beruang hitam yang berukuran hampir separuh dirinya. Chanyeol sudah menawarkan banyak hal mulai dari perhiasan, kamera baru, pakaian, dan suvenir-suvenir cantik lainnya, tapi pilihannya cuma jatuh ke boneka itu.

Wendy mengamati wajah beruangnya saat keluar dari toko itu dengan puas. Lalu ia memeluknya manja.

“Kenapa beruang, sih?”

“Sayang tahu tidak,” Wendy menoleh, masih menempelkan wajah beruang itu ke wajahnya, “jika ditelusuri jauh-jauuuuh sekali, Winnipeg adalah asal-muasal Winnie the Pooh.”

“Hah?” Chanyeol hampir berhenti. “Beruang kuning itu?”

“Dulu, ada seorang prajurit asal Winnipeg yang membeli seekor anak beruang di sebuah perhentian kereta di Ontario. Induk beruang itu kemungkinan besar dibunuh. Prajurit itu kemudian memberi nama beruangnya ‘Winnipeg’, atau nama kecilnya ‘Winnie’, karena prajurit itu berasal dari sini. Winnie ikut sampai ke Inggris, dan pada akhirnya dia tinggal di Kebun Binatang London. Winnie punya banyak penggemar, salah satunya adalah putra Milne, si Christoper Robin, yang menamai boneka beruangnya sendiri ‘Winnie the Pooh’, yang jadi inspirasi untuk cerita buatan ayahnya.”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. “Oh. Baru tahu.”

“Ini Winnie-ku!” Wendy menggoyang-goyangkan tangan si beruang ke arah Chanyeol. “Kenalkan, Chanyeol-appa, namaku Winnie, beruangnya Wannie!”

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol jadi gemas, mencubit pipi si beruang dan Wendy bergantian.

Wendy masih memeluk erat boneka itu sampai ke mobil, dan memangkunya. Tempat penginapan mereka agak jauh dari pusat kota—mereka sengaja memilih motel yang berada di daerah sunyi. Baru beberapa meter menjauhi distrik pertokoan tersebut, Wendy sudah memejamkan mata.

Ponsel Chanyeol juga kebetulan berdering, dering yang tidak biasa. Beberapa surel khusus masuk sekaligus, sehingga ia pun berhenti untuk mengeceknya sebentar.

Selesai urusan dengan surel tersebut, Chanyeol memandangi Wendy. Sudah nyenyak sekali dan mungkin tidak sadar mereka berhenti. Chanyeol merapikan rambut Wendy yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, lalu meletakkan salah satu tangannya yang terkulai ke atas si Winnie.

Agak lama Chanyeol memperhatikan si beruang. Kemudian dia menotol-notol pipi Winnie. “Hei, Winnie. Jangan sering-sering nempel dengan Wannie, oke? Aku lebih dulu memiliki dia.”

Tiba-tiba saja, tawa Wendy meledak.

“Hei, kau tidak tidur!”

“Baru sejak kau bicara ‘hei Winnie’, kok.” Wendy tersenyum-senyum. “Ada yang bakal cemburu sama beruang, nih.”

Chanyeol cuma pura-pura sebal sambil menjalankan mobil mereka kembali. Kupingnya menjadi merah, dan menjadi bulan-bulanan Wendy.

“Aku tidak cemburu,” kilah Chanyeol. “Masa’ sama beruang. Kan konyol.”

“Iya deeeh, percaya.” Wendy bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. “Selucu apapun beruangnya, masih lebih enak memelukmu, kok.”

Chanyeol tidak ingin tersenyum, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menyerah. Wendy pun juga membalas senyumannya.


	25. toronto

**025\. toronto; waterfalls.**

“Salah satu alasan kenapa aku betah di Toronto dulu adalah ... aku bisa dekat sekali dengan Niagara.” Wendy menyandarkan kepalanya pada kayu pagar Hurricane Deck. Begitu dekat dengan aliran air, membuatnya harus bicara sedikit lebih nyaring.

“Tapi akhirnya kau pergi juga.”

“Pergi untuk mengejar mimpi, kautahu.” Wendy melirik Chanyeol. “Karena beberapa mimpi harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Tapi akhirnya aku kembali juga ke sini, kan, bersama seseorang. Siklusnya sudah lengkap.”

Chanyeol merapat padanya. Mereka sudah begitu dekat dengan rumah, tetapi masih menyempatkan untuk datang ke sini untuk pelengkap perjalanan. Seperti saran Wendy, setelah sebulan meninggalkan rumah akhirnya membuatnya mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan di rumah. Berada di studio seharian, menggubah lagu, mengejar _deadline_ , makan salad buah bersama Wendy sambil _binge-watching_ serial TV favorit mereka—jika mengingat itu semua, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pulang.

“Sayang,” panggil Chanyeol. “Thanks, ya.”

Wendy melipat tangannya di atas palang kayu, merebahkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. “Buat apa?”

“Bukan sesuatu yang khusus. Cuma mau bilang ‘thanks’. Kadang-kadang rasa terima kasih tidak perlu alasan.”

“Mmm, hmm.” Wendy melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada Chanyeol. “Thanks juga kalau begitu. Kadang-kadang kurasa ‘terima kasih’ itu lebih bermakna daripada ‘aku sayang kamu’. _Sayang_ , benar, itu indah, tapi dengan ‘terima kasih’, kita secara tulus benar-benar bersyukur atas keberadaan orang itu, apa yang dilakukannya ... tapi entahlah. Pandangan bisa berubah dari waktu ke waktu.”

“Pendapatmu bagus.” Chanyeol memegang tangan Wendy pada pinggangnya. “Tapi aku akan bilang dua-duanya. _Thanks, aku sayang kamu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kalo ada yang baca coffee and roses-nya seulkai yang pernah bikin, yep, ini modelnya kayak begitu hehehe. soalnya lagi agak stuck, dan supaya aku tetep nulis dengan pace yang stabil, maka bikin ini, biar ada ‘kerjaan’ tiap harinya gitu. ehehehe.
> 
> (dan semoga ga bosen-bosen sama tema chanyeol-wendy di amerika dan bermusik bareng ya wkwkwkwkwk cerita aku monoton banget emang tapi ya aku senang bikin tema ini gimana dong huhuhu)


End file.
